Chances to more or none?
by TsurumiTetsuko39
Summary: Real summary is in the story. Featuring a character that orignated from Attack on Titan as the main character. A reincarnation supernatural crossover fanfiction. No other character from Attack on Titan will be mentioned in this story other than some minor flashbacks. No romance, just family and fluff. Cover not by me, found on Pinterest. Rated T for minor swearing and angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Welp I finally decided on writing this. This has been stuck in my head for at least 6 months already. I'm surprised that I'm still sane. Anyway before we get on with the real chapter I will like you, Reader-san, to picture this OC that I've created, from the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin universe.**

 **I know I know I should probably write about that first but… I don't feel like it *pout* It's interesting and all but I have to match the story with the timeline of the original canon and such. It won't be fully canon based but I like to leave the rest for my other book. :3**

 **Remember this OC is from a universe that is used to the term the "survival of the fittest". Without further ado let's get on with the true purpose of the chapter.**

Summary: Gin Ackerman died in battle with a wish. A wish for a second chance in life so she could help the people that she cared for. A life where she can act on her own accord, without the need to summit under anyone. This is her chance. But will she use this chance to live like her previous life? For the good of humanity? Or will she use this chance to live for herself? To help whoever she wants to help without a care for the rest? Will there be chances to more or none?

The last thing she remembered… was immense pain. The rest are blurry. But before her consciousness completely dissipated, she heard screams of grief, pain, sorrow. She might be strong, but she had no choice but to accept the death that came knocking on her door.

Losing your lower limbs might not endanger your life, but losing all of them at the same time would cause an extreme amount of blood loss. Something that she can't avoid any longer. But she did not feel sadness, regret or happiness.

Her duty as Gin Ackerman, is now complete.

But… She does have a wish…

* * *

 _I've been in here for quite a while now._ She wondered. She woke up not long ago in a dark void. It's hard to tell if she was awake or not, and so there was no indication of time whatsoever. However, she could subtly feel her muscles to wake up.

It feels as if she was sleeping for a night. She waited for her body to be in her full control which felt as if it was 6 months but it was actually just 10 minutes. She pried open her eyelids. Only to be blinded by the shining light.

Her brows furrowed slightly before blinking a couple more times to let her eyes get use to the light. She came to a brightly lit room. She was lying down- _more like strapped by steel_ \- on a foreign object that feels like she was sleeping on a thin piece of iron.

There were many 'tools' and such all around her. Her frown deepened as she realized that she was unable to identify these 'tools'. The 'tools' gave her a feeling that they belong to someone like Hanji. Now that's not good. Many of them were oddly shaped. Some were even attached to her.

There was no one around, but she could feel eyes on her. Deciding to not make any reckless moves, she decided to search for the source of the stare that was burning holes at her. As she was doing this, the scent of cologne fills her nose.

Ironically there was something that she knows in wherever she is right now. That one smell that she knew all too well. Levi always uses it for the toilets after all. Her frown loosen up slightly as she thought of him. _I wonder if he found Isabel and Farlan yet…_

A glint sparked up in her eye as she found the source of the glare. _Found ya~_ Footsteps snapped her out from her thoughts. Her facial expression was a lazy and laid-back one, but she was mentally on high-guard. How did she become so vulnerable? She quickly relaxed her stiff muscles.

The door on her right opened. She turned over to them, her messy hair draping across her shoulder. There were 5 men, all of them wearing lab coats, something that she would see when Hanji is experimenting. The sudden realization makes her have the large urge of facepalming.

 _What if_ _ **I'm**_ _the experiment!?_ Her awareness increased, she unconsciously clenched her hands. With a slight crease of her brow, she waited for them to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 _Hi_ \- OC's thoughts

" _Hi"_ \- foreign language

Hi- Narration

Hi – German

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from both Assassination Classroom and Attack on Titan. Cover page is not by me.**

" _Well Asano? How do you feel?"_ The man in the middle spoke in with foreign phrases. She was barely able to stop her body from flinching at the man's voice, her body starts to sweat. Somehow she was nervous about this man. The man has greasy looking white locks that are slicked back. He has a cunning smile and his eyes that are squinted.

 _What the heck are you talking about? Speak German please!_ She cocked her head after the man paused. "What?" Her parched throat barely allowed her to speak. The group of men frowned. _Did they not understand me too? Then again, their phrases do remind me of them… are they perhaps speaking in a different 'language'? Whatever that is…_

 _Hah… I can't remember what that word means… *pout*_

" _Communications are unavailable."_ The white haired man mutters.

" _We must get her to speak more so we can analyze what she is saying."_

" _Should we use the electric shock? That way we can easily make her speak."_

" _We mustn't. Do not forget that this is HIS daughter."_

"…" _What the heck did that man say to make a group of clucking chickens shut up?_ She thought of the reasons, but their body movements and facial expressions could mean many things… _How stressful._

" _Touya, release her from the binds."_ The man in white said something as a brunette from the group came over to one of the tools that looks like a box? _How odd…_ A few more men who are wearing black clothes came near her. She looked over them, their faces are covered with a mask, but their body is well built and trained. _Soldiers? Sigh this is going to be so troublesome…_

With no warning, the straps around her wrist and waist released. With no time to react, she fell forward, into the arms of the bulky men. "W-WHAT!?" She struggled to get on her feet.

 _I'm done playing around! This is humiliating!_ She tried to push them away, only to realize that her current body possesses zero amount strength! _How did I get so weak!?_ The realization of how vulnerable she is makes her sweat nervously.

" _Please stay still Asano-sama, you might fall."_

" _Where should we take her?"_

One of the men was trying to talk to her as the other turned to face the man in white. The man in white furrowed his brows. _"Take her to the safe room."_ The man in white firmly spoke something as the men who is holding her in captive proceeded to drag her out.

She expected this, but they were handling her rather gently. _How odd…_ The soldiers went out the room and went through long hallways. The hallways are filled with exquisite looking artifacts that belonged to the royal family. This made her slightly nervous as she gulped.

 _How did I get in trouble with a noble now?..._ In the hallways, there were many colourful paintings that looked so lifelike! _How did they draw such things?_ She gaped at the detail and effort placed in the hallway.

They stopped in front of room, the door is made of fine wood. One of the men opened the door. "Woah…" Her eyes were wide in shock. She expected to be put in some sort of plain waiting room, but this… _THIS LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A WAITING ROOM!_

" _Let us help you, Asano-sama."_ They said something and placed me down. I was confused. _Was I supposed to go in?..._ Since they have no ways to communicate, she used simple hand gestures. Pointing to herself, then pointing in the room and she gave them a perplexed look. Luck was on her side as they seemed to understand.

" _Does Asano-sama not want to go in?"_

" _Maybe she's uncomfortable."_

" _Then we shall inform Miss Cessa to bring some snacks. Asano-sama loves them."  
_ Nodding to each other, the one in the middle gave her a smile before lightly pushing her into the room. _I have to stay in here!?_ She gulped lightly, trying to swallow the nervousness that was pulling her leg.

Looking at the soldiers, she bowed as a thank you. Looking at them, they have to strength to crush her yet they didn't show any hostility towards her one bit _. I will surely repay you guys later._ The men were flustered before bowing back and respectfully shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've noticed that I did not use the OC's name a lot. I like to call her Gin Ackerman you see? Typing just Gin feels uncomfortable but I will try to do it more often.**

Hi – narration

 _Hi_ – OC's thoughts

" _Hi"_ – Foreign language

"Hi" – German

Gin is now all alone. In a luxurious noble's room. _Is this the noble's bedroom!?_ Her sudden realisation made her more nervous. _First I got in trouble with a noble then I have to meet with him in his bedroom!? What is this…_

Looking down at her attire, she felt anger. She is wearing a white dress. She never had to wear a dress before, wearing one right now might not be preferred, she wouldn't mind it. But wearing one THIS short, now that is just insulting. Wanting to get a better view of herself, she searched for a mirror.

 _There it is._ At her right, there was a rectangular antique framed full length mirror. _Damn. Looking at all the stuff in this room, this noble must be something._ The mirror alone looked spectacular. There was not a single fingerprint on the mirror, it's plane just reflecting light. Something that she could never see even with Levi around.

 _I bet he will be jealous once he sees how spotless this mirror is._ One of the things infuriating to him is the fact that mirrors will always have some kind of unwashable stain or just dozens of fingerprints right after him giving it a scrub. To top that off there are at least 2 mirrors in each soldier's barracks. And there must be 2389 soldiers at least.

 _Phew, now I get the reason why Levi would punish someone who ticked him off by cleaning every chance he gets_. Doing all of that alone would be a pain. Especially when his tolerance to hygiene is near to non-existent. With a fond memory in mind, she headed towards the mirror. Her hair that draped to her shoulder fell forward, making her realise, her hair is red.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She has no red hair, her hair and eyes are both purely black. Looking away from her hair, she looked at her reflection. "Gasp!"

Her scarred body was now no more. Replaced with milky white tender skin. Her hair is flaming red, it reached her tailbone, it is naturally wavy. Her mercury eyes couldn't be considered stunning, but they are sharp and combined with the reflection of light, it looked slightly ethereal. Along with long curvy eyelashes and well-shaped eyebrows that are mostly hidden beneath her bangs. Her nose is sharp and cute like a little button. Her lips are no longer chapped and cracked, it is now glossy and pinkish.

It took her a while to snap out from that shock. Her eyes fell to her hands. They are tender smooth looking, no sign of scars or wrinkles from her 24 years of training.

 _This… this is not me, is it? It can't be true. I'm not this girl._

Finally having enough courage, she looked up, looking back at the girl in the mirror. Still the little girl. The little adorable fairy with red hair that comes to grant you blessings. She shakily reaches a hand up to caress her cheek. No doubt about it, this is her.

Even if this is only temporarily, this is her. _How did this happen?_ With her chin between her thumb and forefinger, she recalled her limited amount of memories about this noble's castle.

 _1\. First, I woke up. But it took me a while to get used to my muscles. After getting control over them, I opened my eyes._

 _2\. I found "tools" around me and some of it are attached to me. I had a feeling that was from Hanji working._

 _3\. There was someone keeping an eye on me. I was unable to find out what_

 _4\. People in lab coats started coming in and speak in foreign languages._

 _5\. They unbind me from the metal object and brought me here._

 _6\. The soldiers earlier seemed rather respectful of this person._

Combining the information with her appearance makes sense. This girl must be a respectful noble. Her appearance matches the delicate and wealthy noble. _I must have switched souls with her or something._ She couldn't have managed that alone, so the scientist from back then assisted her. _How did they get the hand on my soul?_ She froze. _Wait does that mean that everyone here, including the soldiers and scientists are occupying souls that are not rightfully theirs!?_

Such a possibility made her fall onto her ass. Gin cares a lot about how she looks, but now it just didn't matter. The possibility that some people here have gain immortality is… for the lack of better words, surreal.

With a tired sigh, she trudged to the bed. She soon halted her action of climbing onto the bed. _I might possess the body of a noble, but that doesn't mean I deserve it. There could be a huge penalty to pay…_ Biting on her lower lip, she reluctantly got down and smoothen out the sheets. _Sigh… It felt so soft, as if her body could just sink into the bed._

After telling herself couple more times that it was not worth the risk, she slept on the floor. Her body curled up with her knees to her chest. With a hand to support her head and another on her right ankle.

Unknowingly, she fell asleep in a position that she used to sleep in when she was homeless. Left hand might look like it was just there to support her head, but it was also there because she had sewn a sheath for her pocket knife on every shirt. Her hand is protectively on the handle of her knife and thanks to her shoulder length hair, this action of hers was unseen.

Her right hand on her ankle was also to grip her pocket knife that she hid in her sturdy boots. But that was unknown because the boots she wore are crew boots. Her hand is just seen placed on the boots because she felt comfortable. When in reality, her boot had a small opening so she could reach in and grab the pocket knife if need be.

Right now though, it looked like a scene where the fairy princess is taking a nap under her favourite tree, away from all the worries and troubles. So innocent and precious.

THIRD PERSON POV-

" _Sigh how unfortunate, Asano-sama will be so miserable without her favourite Umaibo."_ A lady in a maid's uniform was gracefully pacing through the hallways before stopping in front of Gin's door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi – Narration

 _Hi_ \- Thoughts

" _Hi_ "- Foreign language

"Hi"- German

Chapter 4

Knock-knock-knock

"Young mistress?" A voice called out after knocking on Gin's room. Hearing no response the lady decides to come in. "I'm coming in…" She says hesitantly. The lady is Cassandra Hilton, one of the maids that the previous owner of Gin's body picked. Thanks to the previous owner, the maids and butlers are fairly friendly with one another. Her nickname would be Cessa, when **he** is not around.

To say that Cassandra is not nervous would be a laugh, her young mistress is expressionless and cold, but is actually very kind. But lately, she has been rather down and she along with the other butlers are clueless on how to cheer her up.

Placing the tray of snacks on her mistress's study table, she then looked around. Jefferson told her that they sent the young mistress to the room already, but there's no sight of her. She's not in bed, nor is she looking at her books. Then… where is she? Wait- Cassandra's world stumped.

Tears started to well up in her eyes once again. How could she forget? Her young mistress told her a couple of days ago that she will be away, and she probably won't come back. She and the rest of the servants were highly against it, thinking that she was going to commit suicide. The young miss just smiled, a warm but broken smile.

 _"Don't worry, your new mistress will be better than me."_

Her young mistress's family isn't helping much either. As a daughter and whose goal is not to achieve perfection, she in naturally neglected in this household. Her master is a cold-hearted man who strives for perfection, her young master is also growing up like her master. She could see him, broken, tired, but she was unable to help. Her young mistress has helped a couple of times, only to be pressured by her master even further and was hated by her young master.

It's no surprise that she can't take it, after all her mistress is only 6. She did disappear, but she came back today, after 3 days. Is she still her? Is she still the Asano Gakuri that saved her? Shaking her head, she decided to search around the room. Right, her mistress might not be the same. She might have lost her memories, shaking in fear, silently screaming for help.

Worried she walked deeper in the room. Checking the bathroom, she found no sign of her. Closet? nope. Suddenly a horrible thought appeared in her mind. WHAT IF SHE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!? Checking the locks on the window, she discovered it wasn't even locked in the first place. A vein popped up in her head as she mentally cursed a certain servant.

Opening the window, she looked below. Her heart raced as she thought of the many possibilities. No sign of someone falling down and eventually breaking their neck. Good. Sighing a sigh of relief she closed the windows once more. She then heard faint breathing. Looking at her right, she spotted her mistress.

In a curled up position, she laid on the carpet. Wearing her white A-line dress, she legs curled up to her chest, a hand on her ankle another supporting her head. An odd position and it clearly told her, that her mistress wasn't here anymore, someone else replaced her. Biting back her tears, she stared at the girl before her.

Someone who is an imposter, someone who is pretending to be her mistress- how- how- HOW DARE YOU! A growl escaped from her lips as she stared at her, as if she was trying to burn holes in her. Tsk, and Jefferson dare say that this imposter is their mistress. As much as she wants to throw the girl off the edge of the earth, she can't.

Jefferson Neo is personally trained by Jake Cheok, who is a former assassin, it's impossible if he didn't realize that this girl is not Asano Gakuri. Sighing dejectedly crouched down at her new mistress and carefully carried her bridal style. Her new mistress stirred slightly before sleeping once again. She really does look like her mistress, every detail, every look, just her actions are not in sync with her mistress's.

Placing her on the bed, she tucked her in. Her mistress's face immediately softened. Her face was stiff earlier, probably because of the uncomfortableness of the ground. Not staring at her mistress any longer she left the room with the tray of snacks.

She has to get used to this mistress now huh? Absolutely. It was her previous mistress's wish after all.

" _Make good memories when I'm gone, alright?"_

For you, I will.

* * *

"Yawn~" It was around 5 when Asano woke up. Feeling refreshed, she got out of bed. Wait- BED!? OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! I can't die so soon! Panicking she quickly got out of bed and tried to cover all the evidence of her lying on the bed. She was trying to fold the blankets when someone knocked on the door.

SHIT WHAT BAD TIMING! " _Young mistress, are you awake yet_?" A female called out. Her panic intensified. Maybe if I stay silent, she'll go away. Silently hoping for the miracle, she did not make a single sound. Even breathing was scaring her. " _I'm coming in._ " The lady spoke once again and Asano sighed in relief, only to be shocked when the doorknob twisted and the door opened.

The lady spotted her immediately, how couldn't she not? I mean, I have freaking red hair. " _Ah young mistress, you woke up, would you like to take a bath?_ " The lady smiled at her. Worried that the lady was asking about the bed, she blurted out. "IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR! I SLEPT ON THE FLOOR EARLIER!" The lady she was referring to was actually the maid that placed her on the bed, Cassandra stared blankly at her new young miss, not knowing how to react.

Both sides were unable to understand each other and so stood there in awkward silence. My god, lady please say something I can literally hear crickets in the background right now… Asano resisted the urge to cough. "Erm…" Cassandra started before clearing her throat. " _Would you like a bath, young mistress?_ " She walked to a door beside the bed and opened it. She then gestured inside of it. Seeing that she might have evaded the problem for now, Asano obediently walked towards her in order to not get into more trouble.

Peering into the room, she finally understood. "Oh! You want me to bathe?" She turned to Cassandra and gestured into the bathroom. " _Hehe, young mistress wants to be clean eh? Alright then._ " The lady giggled before walking in. She went to the white bath tub which seemed to be adult sized and rectangular. That's new.

The tubs they have are all wooden and round. I wonder what material it's made off. Lost in a daze, she didn't realized the tub was filled. Cassandra walked in front of her and crouched. Gin cocked her head. What do you want now? Cassandra reached out and grabbed Asano's dress before pulling it upwards.

Asano turned into stone. Cassandra paid no mind at her stone expression and reached to her underwear. Gin was able to react in time and slapped her hand away. " _Young mistress_?" The Cassandra called out hesitantly, not understanding what she did wrong.

The young miss before her glared at her before gesturing towards the door. "Get out." She said menacingly. Cassandra didn't fully process it out yet but she knew that if she stayed any longer she might not live till the next day. Closing the door behind her shut Cassandra let out a sigh of relief. She then blushed heavily.

Oh my god, I forgot that this is the new mistress! She is definitely not someone who needs assistance in removing clothes. Although she has her mistress's body which Cassandra has seen many times already, her new mistress is still able to make her fluster when she thinks about it.

After putting a set of clean clothes on the bed she quickly got out of the room. Not wanting to stay in such an awkward place any longer.

Asano's eye twitched. What the hell was wrong with that lady. She better count her lucky stars for the fact that she let her off unscathed. Tsk, maids.

After stripping she slowly stepped into the tub. It was slightly slippery and the soap made it much worse. Why on earth would people make so much bubbles? The amount of soap wasted in this one bath is such a waste. Sinking herself in the tub of bubbles she eventually taken a liking to it.

Playing with the bubbles is so much fun. After finally taking notice of her puckered fingers she finally cleaned got to the task of cleaning herself. This kind of lifestyle… It makes me envious. Sigh only people with blue-blood is able to enjoy such things. It should be equal goddamit. She cursed mentally before proceeding to get out of the tub.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi- Narration

 _Hi_ \- thoughts

" _Hi_ "- Foreign language

"Hi"- German

With a towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one on her damp hair, she got out of the bathroom. She now has a faint odor around her, one that smells like flowers. Maybe it was the sakura flowers or something. Shrugging it off she glanced around the room.

The maid is nowhere in sight. Good, dealing with more problems is the last thing on her list. On the luxurious bed was a set of neatly folded clothing. An odd style… She thought as she picked it up. The shirt is pink coloured and was decorated with frills and some tight pants. "Weird." It fits perfectly.

She walked over to the dressing table and took a comb, her hair felt silky and lush between her fingers. Sigh, to think that someone as filthy as me was able to experience the life of a noble… really mind blowing. But now what? She stared at the comb in her hand as her mind wandered elsewhere.

 _My hands are long stained with blood. I was forced to kill the innocence within me. I had to be ready. I am the key to restoring humanity- or destroying it. With Ackerman blood within me I was already immune to the mind control thing._ But due to a distant uncle marrying one of the direct descendants of one of the 9 titans, she was also a titan shifter. She had no will, from a young age she was manipulated by others.

 _Like an inanimate object._

A knock brought her back to reality. " _Young mistress_?" They've been repeating that word for a while now, even the perverted lady said it. I wonder if they meant me. Opening the door, she found a different person. It was a man around his thirties. He has black hair and pale skin. He looked surprised before stepping to the side and bowed. " _Dinner is ready_."

Asano sweat dropped. "Urm…" She shook her head before shrugging her shoulders. The raven caught her sign language before chuckling and walking ahead. He gestured for her to follow. Following timidly behind him, she took a chance to observe her surroundings. The walls are covered with bland blond wallpaper with red swirls, giving a refined feel to those who walk beside it.

They did some twists and turns and she didn't bother trying to memorize them. If she was truly a noble around here, there should be no problem if she requested some servants to escort her to her room. But that won't be good either. She furrowed her brows, she was getting too depending on others. Sigh she'll memorize it on the way back then. And so, she focused on the little details this mansion has instead.

The brown leather carpet feels mushy underneath her socks. Oddly the servants here wear shoes in the mansion, but she has no shoes, just socks. Does every noble walk bare feet in their mansion? I thought you only take your shoes off before you go to bed.

A large portrait caught her attention. She forgot to move as she gaped at the portrait, the details, the colours, they are other-worldly, but the thing truly caught her attention was the people drawn in the portrait. A red-haired man who was also in his thirties, maybe 35? Was sitting on a grand sofa, his hair slicked back and he was wearing an odd pair of clothing, but suited him nonetheless. He has purple eyes glistening in wisdom and knowledge, a charismatic smile adorned his face.

A black long-sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath, a purple tie matched his purple eyes. Overall he looked perfect. There is children standing beside him. One she recognized, because it was her, or rather, the previous owner of her body. 'She' was wearing a knee length frilly white dress blended well in the noble-mood in the background. Her long hair was tied up into twintails and somehow curled naturally at the end.

That weird, she touched the tips of her hair. They are straight, pointy tips. Must be the work of some device that the scientists invented. She wasn't smiling, a poker-face was there. The other child looked like the exact replica of the man in the middle who she assumes is his father. He looks adorable. Large purple eyes that reflected boredom and a tint of shyness, cubby looking cheeks, he looks way more refined than the children she was once around.

Then again, she did spend her childhood in the slums. No one had the luxury to have such good looks. Even if they did they would always hide it. I mean would you rather live as a thief or a prostitute? " _Young mistress_?" The raven called out from quite the distance away. "O-oh." She quickly scampered across the hallway. They stood in front of a door.

The raven opened the door and bowed respectfully at her. He did some gestures with his head, tilting it to the door. He gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded and tried to stroll in with as much elegance and grace a noble could have had. The carpet was gone, a biting cold ate at her feet. Resisting the shiver she glanced around the room. Another door to her left, to her side there was a dining table.

The dining table is still empty, just kitchenware for now. Usually the dining table would have had 4 chairs judging by how that man was the father, this child was his son, and one for her, and another one for the mother of this family. But the dining table only had 3 chairs. One of the dining table was occupied by a child, the very same child who she saw in the picture. My he looks adorable! A blush dusted her cheeks as she stared at the child who was flipping a book in hand as he waited for the dishes to be served. She hated this trait of hers, blushing every time she saw something cute. Sigh, how troublesome.

The child glanced at her. Her blush cleared as she tried peering at the book he was holding. They were speaking in a foreign language, maybe if she saw a book they have then she might be able to learn their language. " _Are you just going to stand there_?" The boy speaks in a cold icy tone, almost sending shivers down her spine if she didn't get used to it in her past life.

But… what is he saying? She didn't dare act rashly, who knows what nobles have as punishment. She stiffly stood there, waiting for a kind of sign the boy might give. But seeing how she didn't move or acknowledge him, he went back into his book. Gin felt a tick mark on her head. Are you kidding me? Ah fine, I'm going to sit then.

She walked and sat on the chair opposite of him. The boy made no move and continued to read his book. Good, I don't want to deal with your snobby attitude anyways. She focused on her situation instead of idly sitting down. First… she has to know what her name was. Then find out of her standing. She couldn't simply tick herself as the daughter of this family, she looked different than the males here.

They have blondish red hair whereas her hair is purely red, maybe even mixed with a douse of orange. They have purple eyes, she has mercury eyes. They have doe-like eyes, she has cat-like eyes. Her skin was milky white while they had pale skin. All this hints are enough to tell her she's not a normal family member in this one.

As she fumbled around in her thoughts, taking clues here and there and creating solutions for her problems, the dishes are served. She snapped out of her thoughts as her eyes are set on the food displayed before her. They weren't anything extravagant, but they were definitely better than the food she once had.

She felt herself drooling at the sight of such food. The boy before her clasped his book shut and placed it on the side. He then clasped his hands together and muttered something that sounds like 'itadimas'? She didn't understand but he went to eat soon after. Maybe this was a noble manner.

She clasped her hands together and tried pronouncing the word she heard. "Itaimat?" She ended with a questioning tone at the end before the boy in front of her made a choking sound and reached for a glass of water. She sweat dropped at the display, and reached for the spoon and fork.

" _How shameful_." He says before he continues indulging in the food in his plate. A servant came walking up to her with shaking shoulders. It was the pervert. She scowled at her which made the lady stop at a good distance before going back. She shook her head before reaching to for the fish. She only ate this once in her whole lifetime. She could still clearly remember the unique taste it carried.

But then the boy in front of her speaks again. "Li." A boy swiftly walks to his side. " _Send this shameful person before me back to her room for daring to act as such a disgrace before me_." He sends a distasteful look to her. She was confused, before the servant Li carries her out of the room and into her room. "Li?" She tried asking, what was going on? She was going to eat wasn't she? Li sent her an apologizing look before closing the door to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chances to More or None

Chapter 6

Hi- Narration  
Hi\- German  
 _Hi_ \- Foreign Language

THUNK

Asano Gakurin angrily kicked the chair down. She was sent back to the room. To the room. Just because of one word…. Is this how nobles are nowadays? Being downright arrogant and rude? She clicked her tongue in annoyance. Nobles should be respected what a bunch of crap. They should very well be assassinated by assassins for all I care.

That train of mind halted when she realized something. She is also a noble. She groaned before putting the chair back up in place. Sigh… how troublesome. She then turned around, her gaze set on the bookshelf filled with books. Taking a random book out she shuffled through the pages. Of course she couldn't read a single thing. She sighed warily as her stomach growled in hunger.

Oh what a pain in the ass. This body wasn't used to starvation, great. Grumbling under her breath, she tried to look for a piece of paper. It wasn't her first time trying to decipher foreign languages. There should be a much more simpler book somewhere. Fiddling around in the one of the drawers she found a sheet of paper. It was blank on both sides.

Now all she needed is a pen and some ink. Glancing at the table, she saw multiple sticks in a can? This a very stylish can she thought as her hand unconsciously reached out to one of the sticks. All of them are the same size, only the shapes and colours differ. The one in her hand is a black stick with a cover(?) on it.

Following her instinct, she pulled it out, only to find the tip that resembled a pencil. "These are pencils?" She observed it, drawing a short line on her hand. It was really dark and thick. Raising her other hand, she wiped the line. The line turned out to be smeared, she thought in annoyance. Really, with the advanced technology this mere problem should be solved now.

She looked at the ebony chair. It looked very tempting. It wouldn't hurt sitting down now would it? Pausing at the thought, she nodded to herself. That's right, it's just a chair! Nothing wrong with that. Turning the chair around, WOAH! She gaped. THE CHAIR COULD MOVE! She slapped it in the left direction and the chair turned multiple times in 360 degrees.

That's awesome! She moved the chair front and back. The wheels really helped! This is so cool! She giggled in delight as she sank in the softness of the chair. Comfy, convenient, fun! She turned herself in the chair. "AI!" She yelped in pain as her knee slammed into the wooden table. "Ah that hurts…." She groaned as she held her knee and continued to hiss in pain.

A bruise was beginning to blossom as she stared at it. "The first day and I already hurt myself. How delightful." She sarcastically complimented herself before adjusting herself, ignoring both the pain and hunger as she focused on the paper and pencil, along with the books she found. So far, in the simplest book, she found what can be seen as alphabets or something. Other books seem to have it but only some of it.

Other characters seemed to be more complicated than the alphabets. Flipping a book open, she saw lines of both simple characters and hard ones. "I guess I have to learn the alphabet first huh?" Pushing the hard book away, she brought the simple book in front of her, holding the paper in place as she copied the alphabets down. After that, she tried reciting them.

"A…? Eee Oh Eee? Wu?" She sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Sighing in defeat, she decided to call for a servant. Surely they would know of the native language. Opening the door to her bedroom, she found Li standing outside, as if guarding the door. Li glanced at her before making her way in front of her.

" _I'm afraid you are to stay in your room, young mistress._ " He stretched his hand out, blocking her way. Gakurin made no move to get out, instead she pulled his hand, gesturing inside the room. Hwang Li Khun raised his brow but complied. Children are very unreasonable. His young masters were proof.

Just moments ago, he heard her throwing a rampage before settling in awkward silence. Then rustling and cluttering noises were made. Giggles and then a yelp of pain. What on earth was going on with her. Gakurin sat on her chair as she gestured for him to come.

Li came over and picked the paper Gakurin was pointing at. " _Hiragana and Katagana_?" He asked in confusion. This should be known. She laughed nervously as she scratched her head. " _You don't know how to read?_ " Gakurin hesitantly nodded, she honestly had no idea what he was talking about but she just went along with it. Li sighed as he placed the paper down in front of her.

"Ah." He pointed at the Hiragana then the Katagana below. "Ah." He repeated. "Ah." Gakurin nodded in understanding as she repeated what Li said. "Eh." Hiragana. "Eh." Katagana. "Eh." Gakurin repeated. This went on for 20 minutes. Gakurin was unable to recite all of the alphabets by her own on the second round so it took her two or three times to get it right.

"Ah! Eh! Ii! Wu!..." She could now recite the alphabets perfectly. " _Now for the test_." A devilish glint sparked in his eye as he rummaged through one of the drawers, taking out another blank sheet of paper. He took his time writing something on it before giving. She then saw the alphabets randomly placed in order with weird symbols on the side.

She looked at him in confusion while Li sighed. " _Here, fill in the blanks_." He wrote the 'how-to-pronounce-words'? In between the symbols.

" _Romaji_." He said while pointing at the 'how-to-pronounce-words'. " _Lomaji_." He shook his head. " _No, Romaji_."

" _Ro-ma-ji. Romaji_." He nodded. How fun! Learning a new language.

She then starts writing the Romaji in the blanks. They combined the Hiragana and Katagana, so it was slightly confusing. "Done!" Her face lit up in happiness as she handed it over to Li. Li smiled slightly before saying. " _Done_." While pumping his fist into the air.

She cocked her head. He then got another piece of paper and wrote a complicated character. " _Done_." He wrote the romaji beside it. Is this done in this language? " _Done_?" He nodded.

He checked the paper, and some of it are circled. " _This, is right_." He pointed at one of them which had a slanted line drawn with the red pencil and nodded. " _This, is wrong_." He pointed at one of them which looked like an 'X' drawn with the red pencil and shook his head.

Gakurin nodded, and began took her previous paper filled with the alphabets out and looked for the right answers. "Oh! _Do_!" She laughed nervously, she confused 'do' with 'to'. Li nodded beside her and gave her a hit to the head.

After she was done checking the answers, Li glanced at the clock beside at the wall. 9.30 pm. Half an hour more. " _Young mistress_." He called out to his mistress who was trying to remember the character, 'done'.

He took another sheet of blank paper but this time, it was painted with faint squares all over. All of it matching each other perfectly and there was dotted lines that started from the middle of the squares and spreads out to the sides of it.

" _Do this_." He then wrote 'done' in one of the boxes. He then gave the black pencil to her and raised his hands, showing his palms. She looked at him in confusion before shrugging it off and began to copy the character in a box below the character.

She then looked at him as he nodded and then started waving his hands slightly. She narrowed her eyes until it finally clicked. "Oh you want me to write 10 of them! Well why don't you just say so?" She playfully highfived one of his hands before focusing on the paper and copying 10 of them.

All 10 of them looked like crap. She groaned and Li patted her back. "I'm gonna write more of this so, I dunno you can go take a piss or somethin'." She pointed to the bathroom before writing the character again and again. I must at least fill up the whole page!

Li looked at the bathroom, puzzled at why she pointed there. He then peeked in the bathroom, only to find that it was a mess. Her young mistress's dirty clothing were thrown all over the floor. The rug was wrinkled and is in an awkward position, the towels were just randomly placed.

Li felt a vein pop on his forehead. What on earth Cassandra!? He then proceeded to pick the dirty clothing and towels from the ground and placed it in separate baskets. The rug was then arranged properly with the a slight kick of his feet. The bathtub still had faint bubbles and hair. Cassandra, this is your job.

He thought in annoyance. He hasn't served a girl before, after all he was his young master's second in hand servant. In other words, he's the spare dog when Arisawa Tatsuya was away. Sighing he took the shower head and rinsed off all the remnants of the soap and hair and begun to do the work.

Gakurin is writing it halfway before she heard a knock on her door. Who could it be? " _Young mistress_?" A female voice called out and she blanched. It's the pervert. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she got down from the chair and started debating on whether she should open the door.

Ah why do you do this. She opened the door to reveal Cassandra sweating nervously. " _M-may I come in?_ " She said nervously. Gakurin wanted to chase her away until she heard Li's voice. " _Is that you Cas-san-dra?_ " His tone was tinted with anger that ran down Casssandra's spine. Flinching, she decided to not enter instead.

" _Ah I just remembered I had something important to do. Have a good night young mistress._ " She quickly said and turned around. But she was a second too late.

Gakurin grabbed her hand with a mischievous smirk on her face and pulled Cassandra in. "Oh I really miss your presence, miss pervert. Do entertain me." Cassandra had no choice but to enter the room. A fuming Hwuang Li Khun stood there, his sleeves rolled up and his jacket nowhere to be seen.

" _Done!_ " Gakurin said the word she just learnt today as she lets go of the pervert's hand and went to close the door. Cassandra looked surprised at the fact that her mistress actually spoke something correctly in Japanese.

Earlier, she walked to her mistress because she wanted to do a demonstration for her so her penalty might lessen and she would lessen the impact of the hit in her young mistress's reputation. But the glare made her think twice about her actions as she shamefully turned around and went back.

Cassandra stared at Gakurin's beaming face in shock. " _Good job young mistress. Why don't you finish the exercise I gave you?_ " Li congratulated her and pointed at the study table. Gakurin rolled her eyes but complied. She wasn't really concentrating on her work though, who would be able to when there's such an interesting show in front of them.

" _Cassandra Hilton_." Li called out, snapping her out from shock. " _I see you have been skipping your duties._ " Cassandra's knees buckled below her as she pleaded for mercy. " _PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME LI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT-_ " But her plea was cut short when Li pulled her earlobe and dragged her to the bathroom.

" _Oh spare me your pleas. You are to do bathroom duty for each bathroom in this house for a week. Slack off and your penalty will be doubled_." Cassandra felt her soul escaping from her mouth as she lifelessly allowed herself to be dragged into the bathroom by Li. She hated bathroom duty the most! Why god what did I do to deserve this.

She mourned for her hands and knees, they're probably going to be calloused and bruised by the end of the week. Gakurin on the other hand, secretly snickered at the display of the two. Oh they would make such a good couple! Her giggles were cut short when a yawn escaped her lips. The sleepiness threatened to take over her.

Shaking her head she decided to head to the bathroom and inform them that she was going to sleep. Inside, she saw Cassandra jutting her lower lip as she scrubbed the bathroom and Li monitoring her, making sure she doesn't cut corners.

Knocking on the door, she brought their attention on her. " _Yes young mistress?_ " Li asked scooting away from Cassandra. Before Gakurin could even answer she yawned, but she held her hand across her mouth this time. " _It is late, you should be heading to bed_." He then turned to the sink and pulled a stool out from underneath the cupboard.

" _Come brush your teeth._ " He squeezed some toothpaste onto the toothbrush. Gakurin groaned. All she wanted to do was hit the sack right now. Taking the toothbrush she wearily took the toothbrush and stood on the stool. Her reflection looked hella sleepy. Another yawn seeped through her mouth as she brushed.

Sigh with that out of the way, she jumped down the stool. Only to slip and fall. " _Young mistress!_ " She braced for her fall, her eyes clamped shut. She then felt an arm supporting her back, breaking her fall. Peering her eyelids open, her eyes met sapphire blues.

Blinking a few times, she let reality sink in. " _Young mistress. Can you stand?_ " Finally realizing that she fell in the hands of a pervert she stood up. Or at least she tried to. She staggered slightly, thankfully there was no sprain. She awkwardly looked at Cassandra and bowed, both in apology in gratitude.

" _Thank you very much_." Cassandra smiled crinkles in her eyes. She then repeated the phrase. " _Thank you very much_." Gakurin blinked. " _Thak you veri mach._ " She tried saying it, only to sound more pathetic than ever.

" _All right all right, more lessons tomorrow_." Li said as he scooped Gakurin up into his arms. " _Time for bed_."

Cassandra smiled at Li's behavior. Ever since he was accepted as a servant in this house he never spoke to someone openly, it's amazing how this young mistress was able to open up such anti-social people. Perhaps this new young mistress wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hentai-san." Gakurin called out. Cassandra popped a vein on her forehead and yelled back. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FLUFF!" Gakurin did nothing be smirk at her snarky comment. After a week or so, she was able to talk in Japanese with baby talk. She learnt her name, and the names of the people in the family portrait she saw.

The boy that sent her to her room is Asano Gakushuu, the son of the man who sat in the chair, Asano Gakuho. Apparently they're slightly crazy. Well to her they are. The boy was a sweetheart though… The next morning he visited her and apologized. It didn't seem very sincere, but since it hurt his pride she'll take what she can get.

Cassandra taught her the right table manners while Li and some others thought her Japanese. They say she's picking it up really fast, and should soon be able to speak fluently. Well her memory has always been better than average. The only thing was that it didn't work when she was tired like on the first night when Li thought her Hiragana and Katagana.

She never went anywhere other than the dining room, that was until they found out her interest in combat. They led her down into the basement which surprisingly wasn't dark and dusty. It looked like it was taken care off like the rest of the house. When she mentioned this Cassandra told her that the master and the young master train themselves in combat every week.

Speaking of the master of this house, she has yet to see him. Cassandra warned her to never talk to him casually and she must listen to his every word. Cassandra said there was a paperwork punishment which she will be assign if he decides she has to be punished. The paperwork punishment is one of the most brutal punishments he could give.

There will be 5 stacks of paperwork she would have to finish and she most not seek anyone for help. The previous owner of her body made some severe mistakes and so the stacks of paperwork increased to 6 stacks. She can't help but sigh at that. As a right-hand man of the commander of a noble family the amount of paperwork she was assigned to were endless. If she weren't training then she'll be cooped up in the room.

The Woper devil followed her this far. Woper is the name she gave to paperwork, work + paper= woper. Simple, but deadly.

"Gakurin-sama." Cassandra called out to her. Gakurin was slumping on her desk, the paper crumpled slightly under her chin. "It's dinner time." Gakurin perked up at that. It didn't take her long to get down from the chair and out the door. Cassandra was standing beside her mistress in case she needs help, but she almost got hit by the chair her young mistress took off from.

Sighing in relief she pushed the chair back to where it belongs and tidied up her mistress's work space. She came across a piece of paper filled with doodles of… naked men? Cassandra immediately scampered to her best friend, Alexandra Middleton in sheer panic. She and Alex are from America and were taken in this household.

"ALEX!" Her black stockings padded on the soft carpet. Alex turned around in casual clothing, her right cheek was plastered. "Oh my gosh Alex! What happened!?" Cassandra went over to her tomboyish friend. Alex shrugged.

"Out to gather groceries, saw people being mean, came back with this." Alex summarized while twirling her index finger. Cassandra sighed. "Again?"

A man came out from the a room. "She was buying seafood." The man was a middle-aged man with brown hair and black eyes. He had his jacket off and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Cassandra nodded in understanding at the man's explanation before going back into frenzy. Jefferson Neo is from England and was taught by one of the guards. He is quite skilled in sniping.

"OH YEAH! Look at this!" She held up the paper in her hand to show Jefferson and Alex. The paper had a drawing of a hideous looking man naked and 3 small silhouettes that resemble men flying in the sky with strings attached to him with smoke behind them. Jefferson's face cringed at the picture while Alex smirked. They both turned to Cassandra, Jefferson looked at her in disgust while Alex gave her a mischievous look.

"W-what?" Cassandra felt uneasy with the looks that she received. The smirk on Alex's face got larger. "Ah I didn't think this would be the way to satisfy you." Jefferson turned to Alex in disgust. "Satisfy? This is plain disgusting, even doujins don't go that far!" He shook his head.

Cassandra just had a blank face as she listens to Alex and Jefferson bicker. "Hey now, what's with all the ruckus?" A man with black hair and tan skin came out from the kitchen with a towel over his shoulders. "Amin! Look at this!" Amin Seriab, he came from the North side of Europe and is quite a talented cook. Jefferson snatched the paper from Cassandra's hand and shoved it into Amin's face.

"Oi chill man." Amin rubbed his sore nose as he observed the paper. "This…" He was practically speechless. Who in the right mind would draw something like this? "I know! Why do you think the young mistress drew such a thing?" Cassandra spoke up after finally getting frustrated with her not getting the message across.

"The young mistress?" Amin, Jefferson and Alexandra's eyebrows raised in surprise. For such a young child to come up with something like this… "But she's a child!" Jefferson said defensively. Alex looked at him blankly. "We all know that dumbass." Amin spoke up. "Do you really think the young mistress drew a naked hideous man?"

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement with Amin's words. "Exactly! Young mistress couldn't possibly draw that, her hormones are far from acting up!" Jefferson couldn't help but nod his head at that. "I don't think the geezers would be unable to achieve this though." Alex said solemnly.

Cassandra's eyebrows raised in shock. "Impossible. Master will never allow it!" Cassandra said as she shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that." Alex crossed her arms as she frowned. "Doubting the master won't do anything good." Jefferson cuts in. Amin nodded in agreement. "Plus this man resembles more of a monster than a man." Amin pointed out.

"Monstrously thirsty for the young mistress that is." Cassandra's fist hits her left palm as she glowered. "Cessa!" Amin exclaimed. "Look then what is this?" He pointed to one of the flying silhouettes. "That…" Cassandra has no words for that and soon calmed down.

"Look why don't we ask the young mistress herself I'm sure she has an explanation for this. If not then we ask the scientists." Jefferson suggested as Amin handed the paper back to Cassandra. "Cassandra, since you're the young mistress's personal maid you should ask." Cassandra nodded. Yes the young mistress should have the answer.

Although it's only been just a few days since she's been serving under Gakurin, she felt admiration. Independent, resilient and sharp, admirable traits that an adult should possess is already in her personality.

Meanwhile, Gakurin is on her way to the dining room. She can't wait to tell Gakushuu about an achievement she made. He first scowled at the how she casually referred to him by name, but then stopped after realizing she is too stubborn to call him something else. Did the previous owner refer to him as big brother? She isn't too sure about her age, but the knowledge she possessed from her past life is enough to make her superior to him.

Opening the door she came to a surprising scene. The master of this house, Asano Gakuho was sitting in between the two chairs that she and Gakushuu sat in. He did not lift his head from the book he was reading and continued to ignore her existence. Gakushuu lifts his head slightly and pursed his lips. Gakurin nodded at his warning and went over to the table with a stiff body.

"I apologize for arriving late, father." She said impassively. This tone, she once used it to train soldiers who were sent to their deaths, she used it to speak to her opponents, to the titans. It pained her that she had to use this tone once again. Gakuho barely nodded. She then went to sit at her seat. As soon as she sat, Gakuho shuts his book and a man came up from behind. It was a man with small scars decorated on his face.

Gakurin frowned at the appearance of the man. Gakuho handed the book to the man and he stood at the end of the room while holding the book. Gakurin kept her eyes on the stoic man. That build, those scars… He must have combat experience with that body of his. A veteran? Plausible.

But then the door to the kitchen opened and revealed Amin pushing a trolley full of dishes. Faint wisps of smoke evaporated from the dishes as it was placed on the table. Gakuho nodded and picked up the chopsticks. Gakushuu and Gakurin followed suit.

"Thank you for the meal." They mumbled. She strained her ears to get a grasp of Gakuho's voice but it went as quickly as it came. Her stomach then grumbled, reminding her of her hunger. Deciding that Gakuho is not worth the food before her she then dug in her meal. Chopsticks was a tricky one. They got her started with wooden chopsticks which she broke due to frustration.

They then gave her metal chopsticks. It was a hard skill to grasp, but she managed. She now is a decent user of chopsticks. She usually uses spoons and forks, but Cassandra said they use chopsticks here in Japan.

Gakurin raised her hand and immediately grabbed some fish. She's taken a huge liking to fish and it's like the star of the dinner to her. While doing so she locked eyes with Gakushuu. He just held his chopsticks and fearfully looked at the dishes, and when he saw Gakurin reaching out to grab some fish, he almost shouted for her to stop. Gakurin is either really dense or just plain stupid.

Gakurin met his eyes and shrugged. Formalities can be excused, after all she was hungry. She then focused on her food, tasting and appreciating the food that she managed to eat. Only cluttering and faint munching could be heard from the three. Gakushuu then steeled himself. Gakurin was able to eat, he shouldn't be a weakling and just stare at them.

He stretched his chopsticks and decided to get some vegetables since it was right in front of him. It was then Gakuho spoke. "What's the matter? Are you afraid?" He spoke flatly as he glanced at his son. Gakushuu's lips quiver in fear before forcing some words out. "N-no. Sorry father." He said, avoiding eye contact as his hand started shaking. Gakurin frowned at the scene.

Even though the woper is a scary devil, it won't kill him. Why is he so scared? Confused she stopped shoving food in her mouth and stared at the interaction between father and son.

"Li." Gakuho called out and Li walked over, taking his young master's hand firmly. Gakushuu lowered his head and reluctantly placed the chopsticks on the table. He then allowed Li to drag him out the dining room. With such a familiar scene played before her eyes she then turned to Gakuho. "That wasn't fair." She said with a glare.

"He was just nervous. There was no need for such rash actions." Gakuho met her glare and calmly spoke. "He needed it. And it seems like you're still new to the rules I applied to this house." He then ate a broccoli. "Rule 1: Never question me. Rule number 2: Always obey me. You violated two of these rules. I hope you are ready for your punishment." Gakurin clicked her tongue.

"Punishment be damned, there's no need to make him skip dinner!" She lightly slammed the table with her palm. "Are you disobeying me?" She continued glaring at him. "So what if I am? Why should I listen to someone who talks nonsense?" Gakuho looked at her impassively before sighing.

"Then I would be really disappointed, Gin Ackerman." Gakurin's eyes widened in shock as she broke the wooden chopsticks in her hand. The chopsticks were snapped unevenly. In a split second the chopstick with the sharp edge was directed at Gakuho. Gakurin scowled as she spoke coldly. "How did you know." Gakuho glanced at her nonchalantly as he raised his hand.

The man that stood behind him stepped forward, but stopped when he raised his hand. "I saved you. Don't you remember? Gin?" Gakurin growled as she thought about her last moments. She heard someone screaming, yelling. She couldn't make out the words or the voice. "No that's not you, ITS NOT YOU!" She exclaimed as the chopstick at Gakuho's neck snapped. Gakurin lowered her eyes.

"Cassandra." Cassandra flinched but responded. "Yes master." She responded in monotone as she walked over and grabbed Gakurin by her hand. "Let go!" She jerked as she glowered at Gakuho with malice. "How did you know tell me you bastard!" She continued to struggle in Cassandra's grip. Cassandra painfully held her young mistress back.

"Let's go, young mistress." She choked out as she then proceeded to carry her. Gakurin continued to violently thrash around in her grip. Gakuho stared at Gakurin's malicious face coldly. "I hope you'll learn your lesson, Gin Ackerman. My rules, are something not to be tempered with." Gakurin stopped thrashing for a moment.

That was the language she was familiar with. Ever since she came here, she has not heard it once. How did this man know. What is he playing with. A growl escaped her lips as she thrashed around harder than before, hitting Cassandra's chin hard in the process. Cassandra didn't budge as she shut her eyes and carried Gakurin out the room.

"LET ME GO!" She gave Cassandra a warning glare before biting down at Cassandra's hand. Cassandra winced and almost dropped Gakurin in the process. "YOUNG MISTRESS." Cassandra scolded and knocked her out by hitting her neck. Gakurin's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell limp into Cassandra's arms. Cassandra then walked to Gakurin's room in deafening silence.

Gently she placed her young mistress on her bed. Even in her sleep she's sweating, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry." Cassandra whispered as she stroked her mistress's hair. There was a knock on the door. She frowned in confusion. There shouldn't be anyone here right now. She walked over and opened the door. There revealed Alexandra in a male's servant uniform.

"Alex?" Alexandra patted her shoulder. "Take five man. I'll look after her." Cassandra blankly stared at Alex's back before Alex's words kicked in. Cassandra nodded. "Thank you." Alex then leaned on the wall beside Gakurin's bed. Cassandra stared for a moment longer before leaving the room and entered the room that said staff room.

She opened the door to find Li sitting down on a couch with a frown on his face. Like Li's elder, he always has a stoic face. For him to frown means something is really bothering him. But she couldn't care less. She is really exhausted. Li perked up at the sound of someone entering. Looking over at Cassandra who disregarded him and walked over to the sink.

"What's with that bruise?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. Cassandra shrugged then reached into a cupboard and took some bandages out. "The young mistress had an episode today." She replied as she took an adhesive bandage that is similar to what Alex has on her face right now and carefully plastered it to her face. "What?" Li looked shocked.

It's not new to hear someone not listening to their servant's advises and lash back at them, but this is Asano Gakurin they're talking about. Cassandra stared at Li warily before collapsing on the couch beside him. Cassandra sighed as Li gave her a bottle of water. "Thanks." She immediately took big gulps of the bottle, draining the half bottle of water down her throat. "What happened?" Li looked at Cassandra worriedly.

Cassandra threw him a side glance before fixing her gaze on the empty bottle of water in her hand. "Something big."


End file.
